E. Gadd
'Character Info' With humble beginnings on the foothills of Thwomp Volcano, E. Gadd has always been an inventor at heart. He founded Gadd Science Incorporated and designed several inventions including the magic paintbrush which Bowser Jr. used to paint graffiti all over Delfino Isle as well as F.L.U.D.D. which Mario used to clean it all up. His Poltergust machines allowed Luigi to clear out several mansions filled with ghosts as well as rescue his brother from the clutches of King Boo. He also has a fascination with coffee. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: E. Gadd will pull out the Game Boy Horror and waste a bit of time playing some games on it. Down Taunt: Taking a breather from battle, E. Gadd will enjoy cup of his Woohoo Blend coffee. Side Taunt: E. Gadd will pull out a comb and take extra special care to comb through his single tuft of hair. 'Entrance' The invisible E. Gadd will suddenly appear wearing his Ghost Gown invention that allows him to become invisible. E. Gadd will throw the Ghost Gown aside and become ready for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear E. Gadd’s glasses, single tuft of white hair, E. Gadd’s liver spots on the sides of his head, and just generally look a bit older. Victory Poses # E. Gadd will be crouched on the ground next to the Poltergust 3000 as he makes repairs to it with a wrench and waves at the screen. # First you’ll see E. Gadd running from the right side of the screen to the left being chased by a common ghost. After both have gone off screen you’ll see the ghost running from the left to right being pursued by E. Gadd with the Poltergust 3000 as he sucks up the ghost just before it can fly off screen. # The victory screen will be shrouded in darkness before a spooky laugh from E. Gadd is heard. A flashlight will be turned on, being held by E. Gadd beneath his face, as he makes a scary boo!” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Poltergust 3000: E. Gadd will be wearing the Poltergust 3000 on his back as he holds the the vacuum facing forwards. This move can be seen as the counterpart to both the Gust Bellows Item and Skyward Link’s Gust Bellows attack. While the Gust Bellows uses a windbox effect to push items and enemies away, this move will instead suck in items and enemies towards E. Gadd as long as the button is held down. This can be a great tool to draw in opponents who are trying to get away from you as well as bring a valuable item closer to use such as a Dragoon part that an opponent was just about to take. 'Side Special' E-Gate: An E-Gate, an electronic portal created by E. Gadd will materialize in front of him. A second E-Gate will materialize a short distance in front of E. Gadd as well. E. Gadd will then jump through the first E-Gate and teleport through it coming out the other side of the second E-Gate. If this button is held down, you can manipulate where the second E-Gate appears using the control stick to make it farther away as well as going up or down compared to E. Gadd. When using the move in this manner, you can see the beginnings of the E-Gate starting to materialize as a swirling green mist in front of E. Gadd which also happens to let your opponents know what you are up to. Additionally when manipulating where the second E-Gate will appear, you’ll know where it is at with an indicator of a green energy ball which will turn into the E-Gate when you finish choosing where you want to go. Of course, this does also let your opponents know where you are going to appear so be careful. 'Up Special' Hover Nuzzle: E. Gadd will be wearing F.L.U.D.D. on his back as jets of water stream out from its bottom and propels E. Gadd into the air like a jetpack. You can (kinda) freely move E. Gadd around in the air with this Up Special including adjusting how low or high in the air he is in addition to left and right. Steam will stop to erupt from the top of F.L.U.D.D. when it begins to run out of water. If E. Gadd is still in the air when F.L.U.D.D. runs out of water E. Gadd will lose F.L.U.D.D. and enter a state of free fall until he lands on a platform or gets attacked. 'Down Special' Gaddlight: E. Gadd will take out his Gaddlight flashlight and with a quick click he flips the switch and shines a bright light forwards. If an opponent or enemy is within the short light beam of the Gaddlight, they’ll take no damage but they do become briefly stunned allowing you to either run away from them, snag an item from beneath their feet, or attack. Attacking them though will knock them out of the stun. 'Final Smash' Ghost Portrificationizer: A large painting appears in E. Gadd’s hands as he swings it around like a baseball bat. E. Gadd will stop as the painting becomes one with the appearance of the stage and if no other players were in range of this attack then that is where the Final Smash ends. Otherwise, the players hit with the painting will find themselves trapped inside of the painting. The initial hit with the painting will cause them damage before transitioning into a cutscene artistically styled like the paintings in the Luigi’s Mansion games. In this painting the trapped players are assaulted by ghosts, including King Boo, before the painting’s canvas is destroyed and the players are sent flying out from it. Extra Skill Stuffwell: E. Gadd will hold out his suitcase buddy Stuffwell in front of him defensively for a brief second or two before Stuffwell bursts open and spews out several pieces of clothing from side of him. Each piece of clothing does its own amount of damage meaning this attack is much more dangerous at close-range where you can land multiple hits on one opponent than at long-range where they might just be hit once. In Mid-Air this move can make the clothes travel rather far as they won’t hit the ground near as quickly. Before Stuffwell opens, if enough damage gets dealt to him then Stuffwell will backfire and break causing the clothes to hit E. Gadd instead and damage him as well as make E. Gadd enter a stunned state. This is not meant to be used as an effective defensive attack against high-damage attacks. Alternate Costumes # Default # Red - E. Gadd’s labcoat will be red. # Blue - E. Gadd’s labcoat will be blue. # Green - E. Gadd’s labcoat will be green. # Yellow - E. Gadd’s labcoat will be yellow. # Orange - E. Gadd’s labcoat will be orange. # Purple - E. Gadd’s labcoat will be purple. # Pink - E. Gadd’s labcoat will be pink. # Black - E. Gadd’s labcoat will be black. # Young E. Gadd - E. Gadd, but in his younger form. His white hair will become a much younger brown and he’ll have no liver spots on the sides of his head. Odd dirt stains are on his labcoat though.